Desert Passions
by daisyboo
Summary: Yuri and Kail, one of the greatest love stories in history and after months of separation, Yuri finally reunites with her love. This is my take on when Yuri and Kail reunited after Yuri returned from Egypt.


Hey everyone, my first attempt at a one-shot fanfic and a fanfic for the manga Red River. I am in love with this manga especially love Yuri and Kail's relationship. Anyway, here it is and please read, enjoy and review.

With love, daisyboo x

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River or any of its amazing characters.

**Summary:** Yuri and Kail, one of the greatest love stories in history and after months of separation, Yuri finally reunites with her love. This is my take on when Yuri and Kail reunited after Yuri returned from Egypt.

* * *

**Desert Passions**

My heart beat furiously as I urged my pure black powerful horse Aslan to move faster towards our end goal of reaching the town of Ugerti, which was where my beloved Kail was at this very moment. I thought briefly about what had brought me on this journey, which was the last leg and how me and my companions had left Egypt and arrived at Byblos. I had been excited at the prospect of seeing Kail again in Byblos as I had been away for many months and only now had the opportunity to return to him. However, Kail was not in Byblos but was in fact in Ugerti and that was why Aslan was taking me to him. My cheeks burned as I thought of Kail and of how much I had missed him. I had missed him more than anything else in this world and he was the reason for my very being. I had given up everything that was precious to me including my previous life so I could have a life with Kail and Kail was so grateful that I had. I loved Kail so much and I knew that he loved me too because he would do and give me everything that I desired if he knew it would make me happy but I was at my happiest, when I was with Kail and that was what kept me going through those long months when I was in Egypt.

I thought of Kail then for a second as I closed my eyes and envisioned him. He appeared before me all beautiful and golden and I pictured myself running my fingers through his soft golden hair. Kail was brilliant and really was the most amazing person I had ever known. I imaged him gazing at me lovingly as he held his arms around me tightly and I knew I was blushing as I thought of his physique and his manhood. I reopened my eyes then and thanked Aslan by patting him gently on his powerful neck. Aslan sped up even more due to the gesture of support that I had given him and I noticed the dust around us rise due to Aslan's quickness. Aslan really was a beautiful creature and he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes, which was why he sped up when I asked him to because he felt the urgency that I felt in wanting to see Kail. I suddenly envisioned our reunion and hoped that the real reunion would be as good as I dreamed but I had always known that the real Kail was better than my dream Kail. My heart began to quicken even more as I thought of Kail and my stomach began to ache slightly too but I was not nervous. I was never nervous about seeing Kail and right at this moment, I felt excited. I was excited about seeing him and hoped that everything was okay. I grew a little anxious as I did not know what physical state Kail would be as I knew he had been involved in battles but I hoped that he was okay.

However, my thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a speck in the distance and knew that it was Ugerti. My heart jumped again as I knew I was nearing the city where Kail was and felt Aslan speed up again. Aslan galloped at full speed and then after what seemed like a lifetime we finally entered the city of Ugerti. Aslan had pounded through the city gates that were open and stopped suddenly in the central courtyard of the city. I did not know where to go next as I knew Kail was in this city but I did not know where in this city he was. Aslan meandered deeply agitated around the courtyard waiting for instruction from me and I did not know what to do but then my prayers were answered. Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw a lone figure so I guided Aslan towards the figure and Aslan flourished under my instruction. I pulled hard on Aslan's reins to make him stop in front of the man who was the lone figure and in response to this; Aslan reared his front legs in front of the man uncontrollably. The man dropped the pile of linen that he had been carrying and gasped in fright due to Aslan's almost feral appearance.

"Where is his majesty?" I yelled loudly at the man as he looked at me with equal fright however when he noticed who I was he raised his finger and pointed it in my direction.

"You're Ishtar," the man exclaimed but I ignored his comment.

"Where is his majesty? Where is King Mursili?"

"Over in the prince's residence, that way," the main pointed again as he noticed the urgency behind the force and authority that had been in my voice.

I pulled on the reins as I guided Aslan towards the prince's residence and as I neared the grandest building within the city, I knew I had reached the correct destination. Aslan cantered through the small gateway to the palace and as we arrived in the courtyard, a servant appeared out of nowhere. I slipped easily off Aslan and Aslan looked so controlled the moment I did. I nodded to the servant and he led Aslan off towards the sables where I knew that Aslan was going to get a well deserved rest. I then took a deep breath as I knew I was about to see Kail for the first time in months and then suddenly felt nervous. However, I dismissed those feelings and then ran through the main entrance into the inside of the palace. I met a female servant the moment I answered and asked quickly where Kail was. She responded by advising me that Kail was asleep but then began to protest when I rushed off in search of him but I ignored her as all my thoughts were consumed of Kail. The girl followed me as walked off in the direction to the quarters that I knew Kail would occupy but before I could pass, my path was blocked my two guards who guarded the door that I knew led to Kail.

"Stop right there," the first guard commanded.

"This is no place for little girls to wander around in," the second guard exclaimed.

"Let me pass! I must see his majesty at once," I argued back as both the guards laughed at me.

"You must be joking little girl because his majesty can enjoy the most beautiful women in the kingdom so why would he want to play with you."

I was about to argue back again when both guards were suddenly thrown to the ground. The guards had been knocked down by their commanding officer who must have recognised me because as soon as the commander apologised and said my name, the two guards who had mocked me before apologised too humbly.

"Please just let me pass," I pleaded, "all I want to do is see his majesty."

"Of course," the commanding officer replied as he and the guards made way for me.

I rushed forward then when a path was made for me opened the large regal doors that led to Kail's bedchamber. The doors groaned as they opened and I stepped through them as the doors shut automatically behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes found their way towards Kail and his ethereal beauty. There he was before my very eyes and all I wanted to do was jump on him and kiss him senseless. However, I did not do that because the sight that met me was amazing and Kail was asleep in a gorgeously large bed. I surveyed the room quickly as tears sprung to my eyes and noticed that Kail had discarded his clothes earlier when he went to bed and they remained on the bed too. I whispered his name as the tears began to fall and then I went to go forward but I stopped myself. Kail looked exhausted and I knew that I should not wake him as it looked as though he needed his sleep but he was still breathtakingly handsome.

I watched Kail intently for a moment as he turned in his sleep and settled on his back as he released a moan from his lips. I gazed longingly at the lips that I had not touched in months and longed to caress them. I decided there and then that I would not rouse Kail but would content myself with a brief kiss as he slept. I vowed then that I would cuddle beside him and wait until he awoke in the morning for our reunion. I walked towards the edge of the bed and then crept cautiously onto the bed. I crawled all the way up until my face was just above Kail's and I smiled. I had not seen him for months and I allowed my eyes to drink in his appearance. His soft blonde hair was loose and it framed his face beautiful as his torso was exposed and the lower half of his body was covered by a silk blanket. I whispered his name then as I moved my face down so I could place my lips upon his. However, Kail awoke before I could complete my task and his eyes shot open.

"Who dares...," Kail yelled as he grabbed a nearby sword and flipped me so he was atop of me.

The sword the Kail had grabbed was placed swiftly against my neck and I gasped as Kail's powerful movements knocked the breath out of me. Kail's strong arms pinned me down as well and I was suddenly scared.

"Kail, it's me," I said tentatively as I noticed the realisation slowly dawn on him, "I didn't want to disturb you but I couldn't help myself and I forgot..."

Kail gasped then and he instantly threw the sword aside once he knew exactly who I was.

"Is this a dream?" Kail asked as I reached my hands towards him, "the same dream, I've been having every night?"

"It's not a dream," I exclaimed as tears began to brim both mine and Kail's eyes, "I promise it's real, I'm real."

"Oh God Yuri, it's really you. I've missed you so much. Yes I have and you've come back to me."

Kail's arms reached for me then and picked me up in order to bring me closer to him. I felt his fingers then begin to trace every inch of my body and they smoothed my face gently as Kail touched me to confirm that I was real.

"Oh God, if I woke up now," Kail exclaimed as I could not take it anymore and rushed into Kail's embrace.

I pinned myself against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his warmth for just one second but the warmth was gone because Kail had detached my arms from around him and he pushed me forward so he could see me. Kail held me firmly in place as then his lips crashed against mine. Kail's action caught me off guard but I felt the need for this as much as he did and we kissed passionately. I confirmed with myself that this scene was real and it was not my imagination or a dream and that these lips that I felt against mine, were Kail's real ones. We continued to kiss as Kail pulled me closer to him and then he gently laid me down on the bed. We carried on kissing with Kail on top of me and I felt his growing arousal against my body but then my mind suddenly remembered itself. As much as I wanted this moment to last, I knew it couldn't and I had to tell Kail. I pushed him off me then but it took all my strength both physical and mental to do that. I looked into Kail's shocked eyes as he released his hold on me and then I lowered my head placing it humbly upon his chest as I kept my hand in place on his torso so I knew he would listen to what I had to say.

"Kail, I'm so sorry, I lost our baby, our baby Kail," I sobbed as tears poured freely from my eyes and I gripped his chest harder, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Kail's hand reached for my chin then and I felt his hand move my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"What is there to forgive? You didn't take our child from us. The gods fell in love with him and wanted him back that's all. He is in heaven now and only wishes us happiness," Kail explained as my eyes widened in shock at his explanation.

I cried even more then as I jumped into his embrace and Kail held me tightly in his strong arms.

"For me the greatest sorrow would be to lose you and by all that's holy, I've been spared that. I ask for nothing else," Kail said softly as we kissed passionately again.

I pulled Kail closer to me then and wanted to feel every inch of his warmth. Kail and I briefly stopped kissing then as he paused to look at me deeply. I felt his manhood then hard against my body and we both smiled at each other. I knew then at that moment that I was not going to get any sleep for the next few days but that thought did not scare me, it only brought me happiness.


End file.
